It is known to employ visors in automotive vehicles for blocking undesirable direct or reflected light to shield the vision of drivers or passengers in the vehicles. It is generally desirable to provide a variety of different visors to satisfy variable conditions present within different automotive vehicles and to satisfy variable desires of automotive vehicle consumers. For example, automotive vehicles can include variable conditions such as size, shape, style, cost efficiency and the like. Thus, a variety of different visors may be desirable to complement such conditions. Additionally, automotive consumers may want a variety of visors with various visor features and styles. However, manufacturing of a variety of visors can be costly due to the variety of tools, materials, manufacturing techniques and the like that may need to be employed to form the visors. Thus, it would be desirable to provide visors with some degree of commonality to minimize manufacturing costs while still providing a variety of features for the visors.